A Deep Magic
by booksmart523
Summary: Set after Order of the Phoenix, and Harry is trying to cope with the costs of war. Dumbledore has an idea to at least insure Harry's survival for the summmer. A vacation. Rating for later chapters.


Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing besides my pathetic writing ability.

(A/N) I do not have much confidence. If you used spell-check as much as I do, then you wouldn't either. Due to this I would rather not continue this story until it receives 5 reviews, so go ahead and click the button. It should get much better. Thank you. I hope you enjoy your reading.

The skies of Surry, England darkened as pregnant rain clouds approached. The weather now had taken a complete turn from the unforgiving drought last summer. It seemed that it precipitated as much as the air had suffered from dehydration a year ago. The grass was healthy, every vehicle was spotless, and there was not one flower that had gone un-watered. In the middle of this British monsoon resided your typical suburban street; if you had looked on a map, you would be enlightened to learn that this street was called Privit Drive.

Privit Drive, was indeed, your typical suburban residence, although there was one exception. If you had been ever so observant to notice number four, you would have seen the home of the most unusual person in the world.

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, not unlike any other day of this wet summer. He normally would spend his time taking strolls in the park, or doing anything that would temporarily distance himself from his "vacation home". The serious climate change had impacted on his life by trapping him even more in his uncles home on the terms that he would get the place soaking wet on his way back in.

This had been a problem from the start for his mental health. After the events at the ministry, anyone would enjoy time out and about every once and a while. He felt caged in his room, only being released for chores and possibly dinner. This had a similar effect on his mind frame. Harry had no distractions. All he could do was sit and think. Think about Sirius falling, thinking about Hermione being hit by that nameless but gut-wrenching curse, and seeing Ron being entangled over and over again by the brains in the tank. There was one thing that he couldn't avoid at all, no matter what the distraction. "Neither can live while the other survives".

Harry had not yet even turned 16 and he had witnessed more destruction and horror than most people, and professionals, see in a lifetime.

There was nothing he could do. Voldemort was back and there was nobody that could protect him. Dumbledore maybe, but he would probably just work on his mysterious projects before trying to help and discovering he is too late.

"Perhaps I should just learn how to defend myself?" Harry thought, desperate to find anything to get his mind off the resent catastrophes. Of course, he knew magical defense better than your average Hogwarts student, but your average death eater isn't too bad either.

Just as Harry began to think it out, a flame erupted in the middle of his not-so-big bedroom and startled him before he had realized that it was merely a guest. "Hello Fawks" Harry choked out. This was the distraction he was looking for. The phoenix gazed at harry and held out a leg. Harry was sure that this was a request to travel somewhere. Harry glanced at Hedwig, who was taking a nap, and figured he would return soon enough. The young wizard reached out, and touched the crimson bird's leg immediately feeling a disoriented sensation before landing on the familiar hardwood floor of Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" This question had been a common one, coming from the man that Harry stood directly opposite to across the desk. The renowned professor smiled at his obviously favorite pupil. The office looked the exact same that Harry had left it a few weeks ago, besides for the mess. Dumbledore wore his same child-like smile, although it was on an entirely too old of face. His face was growing thin and his limbs seemed to be weakening. Harry frowned with concern.

Harry chose his words carefully. "Professor, I am thrilled for the visit and all, but why exactly did you call me here?

Albus Dumbledore released his smile, and leaned back in his chair. " Harry, Voldemort was seen at the Ministry so, naturally, it has been all over the news. I'm telling you this because I am sure that you have canceled your subscription with the papers".

_"Well he is right about one thing"_ Harry thought to himself, halfway hoping that Dumbledore could hear him. There was still the agitation for the delay of information about the prophesy.

Dumbledore paused as if he had heard Harry's resentful remark, but he soon cleared his throat and continued with his explanation. "No offense meant, but I don't believe you are quite yet up to the task of defeating Tom. Considering you are still venerable, and the best way to fight offense is with defense, I believe that, until school starts back in September, you should go into hiding."

"umm, professor? Hasn't that always been a problem with Voldemort? I mean, look at what happened to my parents!" Harry started to get frustrated. He didn't like this idea.

Dumbledore appeared taken back for a moment, but he soon let out a small chuckle. "Harry, I was thinking of hiding on a bit larger scale."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry became curious now. Whatever it was, it had to be better than the Dursley's right?

Dumbledore adopted his old sparkle in his eyes. "Harry, my dear boy? Have you ever visited America?"


End file.
